


Playing with Fire... of the Incubus Variety

by Malkuthe



Series: PJO Dwindling Glory AU's [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Come Inflation, Dwindling Glory, Gay Sex, M/M, Nephilim, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/pseuds/Malkuthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever thought to warn Perseus Jackson, unassuming half-Angel Nephilim Progeny, runaway from Mt. Ararat, that dating an Incubus is generally a bad idea. Of course, he didn't have the forethought to come to that conclusion himself, but he couldn't be happier with <i>his</i> bad idea, Jason Grace, half-Fallen Incubus who just happened to stumble into Percy and changed his life for good, in the <i>kinkiest</i> possible sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tail-Fucking is a Glorious Thing Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/gifts).



> A little three-part series dedicated to my dear friend Gabriel, AKA [Razielim](http://razielim.tumblr.com). Here's a birthday present, with more to come! May you live long and prosper to have many more birthdays(and tentacle porn) to come!

Percy woke up with a jolt. His rude awakening was followed by a moment of blind panic as he realized that not only was he naked, but that he also had no idea where he was.

Percy was stretched spread-eagled over a stone table. He couldn’t feel the table, but he was convinced it was cold. After all, there was a coolness that ran down the length of his back, over his bare ass and down through the cleft of his bottom.

The thought of his ass-crack being rather cold made Percy shiver, for some reason. He tried to shift his position, but it was difficult. His wrists and ankles were bound by heavy cast-iron manacles. Even so, Percy was finding it difficult to keep himself suspended over the table.

Needless to say, even if he wanted to, Percy would not have been able to drop his arms and legs. His limbs were stretched by the chains to their limits. Surprisingly enough, however, he felt no aches. As far as he could tell, he was drenched in sweat, and he had probably been wherever he was for some time now. By all rights, he should have been screaming in pain from cramped muscles.

Percy decided not to question his fortune. It was great that he wasn’t hurting at all, but he would be better off examining if he could get out of this predicament. His Nephilim training had _never_ covered such a situation, but then again, he supposed, training couldn’t _possibly_ cover everything.

With what little range of motion he had, Percy craned his neck and looked around. That was labour enough in and of itself. He was surprised by what he saw. Admittedly, he’d expected much worse, but his surroundings were mostly empty.

Stood in a circle around the central stone table were massive megaliths that reminded Percy of Stonehenge. Beyond the nearest megaliths was another circle of stones. And another. And another. Directly in line with Percy’s feet, at least from what he saw, was a series of archways, each constructed from three stones, two upright to either side, and a third atop them.

Percy could count about four circles around him, but if there were more, he couldn’t be entirely sure. Beyond the first circle of stones, red mist swirled, growing thicker the farther it was from the stone table. Beyond the fourth circle of stones the mist was practically opaque to Percy.

Percy pulled on the chains that kept him about an inch aloft from the table. It was an exercise in futility. Other than rattling, the chains did not budge a single bit.

Percy groaned in frustration. He looked down his right shoulder, wondering where the chain was attached to. What he saw wasn’t promising. The length of chain, perfectly taut, shot off into the distance where the red mist seemed to swallow it whole. Percy looked down his other arm. It was the same story. He could not see what, if anything, the chains were bound to.

Percy struggled with his chains again, though he knew that it was an exercise in futility. Truth be told, despite his predicament, Percy was beginning to get slightly turned on. He could feel a heat rising to his face. He suspected he was blushing. His cock was stirring in his groin, too.

Percy could not think of any other possible reason he would be in such a predicament. As far as he knew, he was far too unimportant and uninvolved in the Great Conflict to be of any interest to either Heaven or Hell. He simply wasn’t important enough to be captured and tortured, though there was no sign of a torturer.

The only logical explanation, as far as Percy was concerned at least, was that his incubus boyfriend wanted to play.

Of course, Percy was well aware that ‘play’ often meant something rather rough and kinky when it came to Jason. Although, Percy knew, that was often quite the point. He actually _liked_ it when Jason was being domineering, as much as he tried to deny the fact that he was quite submissive in bed, and that his fantasies were often rather filthy.

“You can come out now, Jason!” said Percy, voice slightly quivering with nervousness. He let out a muffled cry of alarm when all of a sudden, a ball-gag slipped between his teeth from out of nowhere. The unexpected intrusion into his mouth hurled Percy into another moment of blind panic.

 _What if_ it wasn’t actually Jason? Percy shivered, unable to stand the possibility of having been captured for reasons beyond him.

As though to answer his question, the gag in his mouth began to shift. The sensation was strange. Percy wanted to spit out the gag more than anything when it started elongating.

Percy struggled against the chains for a moment before he realized what shape the ball was taking. From the flared mushroom head, and the slight depression that he could only guess was the tip, Percy suspected that the ball-gag was becoming a dildo-gag. It was becoming a dildo of a _very_ familiar cock.

Now, Percy didn’t quite know what the fact that he knew Jason’s cock when it was in his mouth like the back of his mind, but he was beyond a reasonable doubt certain that the fake cock growing in his mouth was a replica of Jason’s. Quite a good one, too.

Percy’s limbs went as slack as they would. He didn’t feel nearly as scared now that he was sure it was Jason behind his predicament.

Percy looked around. Jason still hadn’t shown himself. There were times when the Incubus stayed just out of sight, treating Percy to his fantasies without showing up even once. Sometimes, Jason took a more… _hands on_ approach. Percy preferred it when Jason was there with him.

Percy didn’t get to dwell on those thoughts for very long. He could hear powerful _wingbeats_ from somewhere. He couldn’t quite tell where the sound was coming from, but he didn’t have to. The chains _moved_ him so that he was facing the direction from where the wingbeats were coming.

Where Percy had originally been suspended parallel to the table, he was now straddling it, facing the archway that had been in line with his feet.

The red mist was at its most turbulent there. Percy could feel the slight breeze from Jason’s mighty wings sweeping past him, caressing his face with its warmth that made him tingle. He gulped audibly from within the depths of the mist, a pair of blue eyes glowed. His heart skipped a beat.

Jason was coming, and that only made Percy more apprehensive and aroused. His cock rose to half-hardness. If Jason had wings, Percy was sure that schist was about to get real. Sure enough, the roiling mist parted and revealed one of the hottest sights that Percy had ever seen.

With the chiselled musculature of a veritable Greek god, Jason Grace was one of the most painfully arousing creatures that Percy had ever had the pleasure of knowing. Just the mere presence of Jason was enough to bring his desire bubbling to the surface. It certainly didn’t help that Jason was an Incubus, and thus could drive his lust to the roof.

Jason’s mortal complexion, normally slightly bronzed from lounging in the sun, was tinged slightly with red, making him seem rather demonic. Percy guessed that that was quite the point. After all, Jason always did have a bit of a flair for the dramatic. He had to wonder, however, whether the red tint was because of the mist or if it was simply a part of Jason’s glamour.

If Percy hadn’t been busy suckling—rather happily—the dildo between his lips, he would have whistled at the sight. Nevertheless, he was slightly disappointed that Jason wasn’t fully naked, though his Incubus boyfriend was very _near_ fully naked. The only article of clothing on Jason was a sheer loincloth that left very little to Percy’s imagination, not that he needed it, he _knew_ Jason’s cock by heart.

Jason looked at Percy and met the Nephilim’s green eyes. “What?” he said, with a smirk. Jason’s hand wandered down his chest, muscles rippling as it went. He rubbed his cock through the sheer fabric of his loincloth and said, “Not satisfied with the dildo?” knowing full well what Percy’s answer to the question would be.

“You want the real thing, don’t you?” said Jason in a sultry voice that rolled over Percy and left him tingling. The next thing that Percy knew, Jason was perched on the edge of the table, between his legs, so close to him that it was painful. “Cockslut,” he said, whispering the word in Percy’s ear, making Percy moan in both arousal and humiliation of the good kind.

Percy’s half-hard cock stirred, as though responding to Jason’s proximity. It bobbed up and down, now fully hard.

Jason chuckled and grabbed Percy’s cock. Percy would have hissed from the warmth of Jason’s hand, but there was a dildo in his mouth. Instead he thrust his hips forward as much as he could.

Jason grinned and snapped his fingers. The chains that were holding Percy’s arms taut loosened. The gag in Percy’s mouth vanished for a moment, but before he could say anything, Jason’s lips were pressed against his.

Percy groaned into Jason’s mouth as he felt Jason’s hands wander up his back. His own hands made their way into Jason’s hair, as soft as always. His fingers ran through the strands, short in the way that Jason liked to keep them. Then, he found twin bumps rising from Jason’s temples.

When Jason pulled away from Percy, the Nephilim got the chance to look at just how _demonic_ Jason had elected to become. He traced the horns that sprouted from Jason’s temples with his fingers.

Jason’s horns followed the shape of his skull closely until just about past his earlobe where they curled up and curved back toward his face before tapering to twin points.

Percy’s fingers wandered over to the massive, leathery bat-like wings that sprouted from Jason’s back, but before he could do much exploration, the chains fastened around his wrists snapped taut again, pulling his hands away from Jason.

There was a look of alarm on Percy’s face when he felt something slither up his chest. There, in the gap between his pectoral muscles, Percy could see the forked tip of Jason’s tail. He gulped audibly as the tail slid higher up his body, and wrapped around his neck once before drawing back like a snake prepared to strike.

Percy looked warily at the tail. He remembered, all too clearly, the first time that Jason had shown him the tail. It hadn’t even been during sex. It was during a bet to see which of them could disgust the other. Jason had brought out his tail, and Percy had thought that was it, until Jason stuck the pronged tip into his nose. Needless to say, Percy had lost that bet.

Percy flinched when the tail struck and nipped at the lobe of his ear. Jason laughed then clambered down from the table as Percy felt the gag re-form between his teeth. Jason walked away from Percy, looking back and winking cheekily as he showed off his sinewed back and his taut butt. Percy struggled against the chains, wanting nothing more than to run his hands all over his boyfriend.

Jason grinned, then turned around to face Percy. He thrust his hips forward. Percy’s eyes widened as he felt the gag in his mouth grow longer as though it was thrusting into him. He rather liked the idea. It was kinky. Jason must have seen the pleased look on his face because the Incubus said, “Slut,” with a smirk.

Percy groaned in protest, but whatever it was that he tried to say was muffled by the thrusting of the dildo in his mouth. Jason’s tail wrapped around Percy’s thigh, the pronged tip edging closer and closer to that one place where Percy _desperately wanted it to go_.

Percy had thought about protesting about the need for bondage, but the moment the tail had come near his entrance, which was twitching in anticipation, his train of thought had been derailed.

Percy couldn’t help but moan when he felt Jason’s tail creep further up his leg. The twin prongs toyed with his flesh, their touch was light, and furtive, but they were all the more effective for it. “Hmm…” said Jason, with a smirk at how Percy was already coming apart and they hadn’t even yet started. “I think you know where this is going, slut,” said the Incubus.

Percy nodded frantically. A part of him wished that the dildo would be out of his mouth so that he could yell at his boyfriend to get on with the tail-fucking, but unfortunately, that meant that he would not have fake Jason-cock to suck on. Percy wasn’t sure if that was something he was willing to risk.

As though Jason had heard Percy’s wordless plea, Jason’s tail abandoned Percy’s leg. It darted up, nestling itself between the twin mounds of perky flesh that was Percy’s ass. “Maybe if you beg prettily,” said Jason with a smirk. He knew that with his tail sliding up and down Percy’s crack, the prongs teasing Percy’s hole as they passed, it would only be a matter of time before Percy started begging.

Sure enough, Percy started begging. Almost _instantly_. His moans and groans started becoming more insistent. Louder. Jason decided to indulge his quivering boyfriend. He poked the tip of his tail into Percy, but stopped there, waiting for the inevitable explosion of protest from his lover.

Despite the gag in his mouth, Percy managed to scream in frustration. Jason was always amazed by the things that Percy managed when he was desperate for something, especially when that something happened to be a good fucking.

There was a reason that Jason had refused any sex with Percy for a week. He’d actually slapped a chastity device on both him and Percy for that period of time. He’d also locked away all their toys so that by the end of the week, Percy was a quivering mess. Of course, it seemed that Percy had forgotten all of that, but it was all the better for Jason.

As agonizing as abstinence had been for that week, Jason was beginning to reap the benefits. Percy was unravelling, and at record speed, too. Jason slipped his tail deeper into Percy, drawing out a groan of appreciation from the Nephilim.

Jason couldn’t help but smirk. Percy hadn’t the faintest idea what was coming for him, so it fell to Jason to make sure that Percy was adequately prepared, though he was sure that the little beastie he’d managed to wrangle would do a good enough job at making sure Percy wouldn’t get hurt. Still, Jason couldn’t be too careful with his favourite and only plaything and boyfriend.

Jason scissored the prongs of his tail open and closed. He did so gently, at first, but the sensation was strange enough that Percy’s eyes, which had until then been lidded with pleasure, flew wide open. Jason had every intention to make sure Percy was stretched well enough to accommodate the night’s main attraction.

Percy squirmed as much as he could with the chains restricting his movement. He groaned and tried to buck his hips. The feeling of being stretched gradually more and more open by Jason’s forked tail was slightly painful. Nevertheless, Percy found that the burn was a good, pleasant one. It certainly didn’t help that he thought the idea of Jason stretching him out was incredibly arousing.

When the prongs closed, Percy waited with bated breath for when they would open again. When they did, he would moan around the gag in his mouth, which Jason dutifully made sure kept thrusting into his throat to keep him interested.

The whole situation, in general, was so hot that Percy was surprised he hadn’t yet cum. He suspected Jason had something to do with that state of affairs, but he had no time to prove his suspicions. More of Jason’s tail slipped inside him when Jason felt that he was stretched sufficiently. This time, since the prongs were slightly thicker, Jason could stretch him even more.

Percy cried out the first time Jason’s forked tail stretched him open. Jason had underestimated how prepared Percy was. It hurt like a bitch. “I’m sorry,” said Jason, blushing.

Percy often forgot that much like him, Jason was second-generation and half-blood, too. Jason wasn’t always the sexual expert that he often made himself out to be. As far as Percy was concerned, though, Jason came pretty damn close.

Percy shook his head after he pain subsided and tried to wriggle his hips to get Jason to continue. The worried look on the Incubus’ face evaporated. Jason took the mistake in stride and went gentler on Percy, though not by much.

Before Percy knew it, Jason had decided he was prepared enough and started sliding his tail in and out of Percy. Percy knew that it was Jason’s tail, and the first time that Jason had fucked Percy with his tail, Percy had found it incredibly arousing, but now, it wasn’t quite enough.

In Percy’s mind, something different was sliding in and out of his hole. Something significantly thicker. And slimier. It was one of his filthy fantasies, and it was the one that most often drove him to beg Jason to fuck him with the tail.

Percy started trying to buck his hips into Jason’s tail’s movement, but he realized almost immediately that I was a mistake. Perhaps he’d seemed too enthusiastic about the tail-fucking, because Jason stopped and grinned at him.

There was no malice about that grin, but Percy still gulped audibly, or at least, as much as he could given there was a dildo in his mouth. Jason grinning at him in the middle of tail-fucking was bound to not be a good sign.

Jason slipped as much of his tail as he could out of Percy, keeping only the last three inches, the twin prongs, inside of his Nephilim lover. What he did next made the chains rattle as Percy struggled against his bonds. Jason started tapping on Percy’s prostate with the twin prongs of his tail.

The tapping was incessant. It was relentless. It was maddeningly pleasurable and even though no one was touching his hard, drooling cock, all Percy wanted to do was cum. His entire body was tensed up. His toes were curled almost painfully. His head was thrown back in a wordless, noiseless howl of pleasure even as he sucked on the dildo in his mouth, but as much as he tried to, he _couldn’t_ cum.

Percy could feel his seed roiling in his balls. He could feel the pressure building up in his navel. No matter how much he willed his cock to cum, as much as he willed to push himself over that edge, his cock only throbbed painfully to remind him of his inability to cum.

“Now, now,” said Jason, taking a step closer to Percy and gripping the Nephilim’s cock in an unnaturally warm hand. Percy whined pitifully at the additional stimulus.

Percy, not knowing what else to do, began to suck in earnest on the dildo fucking his mouth. He hoped that sucking the dildo would distract him, at least a little, from what was going on in his lower regions. It didn’t do much, but at least it helped. “Can’t have you cumming early, my little cockslut,” drawled Jason, tracing a line up the side of Percy’s abdomen with a single finger.

The tapping of Jason’s tail on Percy’s prostate stopped for a moment. “You know,” said Jason, his sultry voice pushing Percy impossibly closer to the edge. “It’s just a little Working of mine,” said Jason.

The Incubus snapped his fingers and a flash of red light revealed a sigil hovering over Percy’s cock that had not been there before. Another snap hid the spell away. “But it makes sure that you don’t get to cum until I…” Jason tapped the head of Percy’s hard cock. “You don’t get to cum until I tell you to.”

Percy sucked harder on the dildo in his mouth. He didn’t know why, but the idea of Jason controlling his orgasm made him even _more_ aroused than he cared to admit.

Jason waved his hand and the dildo in Percy’s mouth turned back into a ball. “Can’t have you trying to distract yourself,” said Jason, with a smug smirk at his Nephilim boyfriend. “What I want,” said Jason, looking at Percy with a glint in his eye that made the Nephilim whimper, “Is for you to never take your eyes off of what I’m doing.”

There was no compulsion on Jason’s words, but Percy followed the command all the same. He found his eyes riveted on his cock and on Jason’s hand around it. Jason squeezed his cock. He whined. “That’s better,” said Jason, with a chuckle that sent tingles racing up Percy’s spine.

Percy writhed against the chains when the tapping on his prostate started again. Pre-cum spurted from the tip of his cock, but that was it. Jason took globs of the clear, salty-sweet liquid and slathered it liberally on Percy’s manhood.

As Jason began to stroke his hardness, all Percy could think of was how badly he wanted, no, _needed_ to get off, but he simply _couldn’t._ He couldn’t fight Jason’s working. Not when he was so intoxicated with the pleasure that Jason was wielding so expertly against him.

Jason’s pace was fast for a little while. Then it became slow. After a few agonizing minutes, it became fast again. A minute later, when Percy was squirming and screaming into his gag, Jason slowed his stroking to a crawl. It was so slow that Percy squirmed and begged, with his whimpers, for mercy.

Jason kept his boyfriend on his toes. He changed paces at the most inopportune and unexpected times so that Percy wouldn’t get used to it. So that Percy wouldn’t get the chance to drift off in sensual bliss. Jason bent down and licked the head of Percy’s cock, savouring the salty-sweet pre-cum.

“Can’t have you getting complacent, toy,” said Jason, voice sounding downright demonic, but only in the best, most sultry, most arousing way possible.

“Our night has only just begun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. There we are. Expect the next part in a couple of days. I would post them all, but I got caught up in University stuff today, and wasn't able to finish editing and rewriting everything that I wanted to.
> 
> Two more parts to come, and they're each going to be as long if not longer than this one. >:]. This is going to be thousands of words of straight-up porn, my dear Gabriel. I hope you enjoy your birthday present. >:].
> 
> Everyone else: leave a comment if you love Incubus!Jason as much as I do, and leave a kudos if you like the story so far. I hope to take you on quite the ride for the next little while. *cackles* Oh, and drop Gabriel birthday greetings at his tumblr at [Razielim](http://razielim.tumblr.com) or at [KinkyJercy](http://kinkyjercy.tumblr.com). *wink*


	2. Sluttiness is a Virtue

Percy was of the mind that the torment Jason was subjecting him to would drive him insane. If not now, then eventually, because he knew without a doubt that Jason would not stop any time soon.

Percy wanted nothing more than to cum. He wanted to cum so badly that the past little while, he’d been begging Jason, through his whimpers and his whines, to let him cum. Still, the Incubus had no intention of letting him.

“So,” said Jason, the smirk on his face was somewhat terrifying to Percy. The Nephilim had absolutely no idea what was coming next, but somehow that only made his cock strain harder, and the torment even more difficult to endure.

The words were a surprise for Percy. It had been a while since Jason had said anything. From the looks of it, the Incubus was more than happy to just torture Percy with pleasure. Percy wasn’t even sure of how long it had been since Jason started stroking his cock.

Percy had all but lost track of time. His mind was so busy swimming in the cloud of desperate pleas for release that were bouncing around in his head, unsaid because of the gag between his teeth. All that Percy knew was that sometimes, Jason stroked him slowly. Sometimes, Jason would stroke him so fast that Jason’s fist would blur. Other times, Jason would suck him off and he would writhe with pleasure.

Those intervals were Percy’s sole concept of the passage of time. Jason’s masterful use of pleasure as a weapon against him had made him blind to everything else. Not that he particularly minded. Despite the reputation of his ilk, Jason was a rather trustworthy Incubus, never taking from Percy any more than he needed, and even then, giving back more than Percy could ask for.

There were simply some times that Percy wished Jason simply wasn’t _so damn good_ at pressing the right buttons to make his cock harder than he had ever thought possible. The tip of Jason’s tail jabbed at Percy’s prostate, jolting him from his thoughts, and making him scream in ecstasy as the pleasure surged through him like a bolt of lightning.

Jason smirked. He bent down and licked the shaft of Percy’s cock, keeping his sharp blue eyes trained on Percy’s pleading green ones. Jason licked the throbbing piece of meat slowly from the root to the tip, watching Percy squirm, trying to look away but failing.

Jason kissed the base of Percy’s cock, never once taking his eyes off of Percy’s. “You know that one dirty fantasy of yours?” said Jason, raining down kisses on the length of Percy’s shaft before finishing at the head and giving Percy’s piss-slit a little lick.

Before Percy could even understand what was happening, Jason stopped _everything_ he was doing. His hand flew off of Percy’s cock. He reared back his head. He pulled his tail out of Percy. He took a few steps back and smirked as Percy slowly raised his eyes to meet Jason’s in confusion.

Percy’s wide eyes were so beautiful to Jason, even though they were glazed-over with lust. Truth be told, perhaps that was _why_ they were so beautiful. Percy’s pleading look and pretty moans were making it very difficult for Jason to concentrate. The Incubus took one look at Percy’s eyes and had to fight an almost overwhelming desire to have those pretty lips swollen and wrapped around his cock. The very thought was making Jason hard underneath his loincloth.

Eearlier, Jason had thought the loincloth idea was rather hot. He had considered dangling a few chains here and there, just to accentuate his package, but it hadn’t really worked. He’d eventually settled on the sheer cloth that simply clung to every curve of his manhood while it was soft, and left very little to the imagination and hid even less.

Now, however, Jason was beginning to think that perhaps the loincloth was not the most practical idea. His considerable manhood, now fully-hard because of Percy’s oh-so-delectable submissiveness, was holding the fabric of the loincloth aloft. It wasn’t even long enough to hide his nuts anymore, not that he wanted to keep the sight of their swollen state, full of virile cum, hidden from Percy.

If anything, Jason knew that if Percy saw how big a load he was saving, Percy would only protest and beg even more prettily.

Jason smirked, looking down at his hefty manhood. His cock was leaking pre-cum onto the cloth, which had already been sheer to begin with, but was now practically see-through. He didn’t particularly mind. He thought it actually looked good. However, as far as Jason was concerned, he could have been wearing nothing, and at that point, there would not have been too much of a difference _at all_.

Jason grinned and walked back up to Percy. He stopped just short of the table and traced the side of Percy’s manhood with a single finger. His nail scraped the sensitive flesh, but not enough to cause pain.

Percy whimpered. His cock, which had been maintaining a raging erection suddenly deflated in Jason’s hands. Jason looked up at his boyfriend and grinned, mischief glimmering in his eyes. Percy looked back with pleading. _Yes,_ he’d been wanting to get rid of his erection, but not in this way.

Percy was still horny. He was aroused _beyond belief_ , but his cock would not respond to his arousal. Jason rolled the soft member around in his hand, kneading Percy’s sensitive balls and making him squirm in pleasure. If Percy had thought that being hard and horny without release was terrible, being _unable_ to get hard and horny while still being denied release was even worse.

Percy knew exactly what message Jason was trying to convey. Jason controlled this situation, as much as Percy didn’t like it. He still had _some_ machismo, after all, but the moment that Jason traced his finger over Percy’s sensitive cockhead, the noise that slipped Percy’s lips was anything _but_ macho.

Percy had not realized just how much simply straining with a hard cock helped to relieve some of his arousal, but now that Jason had done _something_ to him, to keep him soft despite how horny he was, he felt as though his arousal had been magnified.

Percy looked down at his soft cock in Jason’s hand. Jason was idly stroking it. Percy could feel every motion. His nerves felt like they were on fire. Still, he _couldn’t_ get hard, much less cum. His eyes were wide and pleading as he turned his eyes back to Jason’s. He wanted nothing more than to get hard and cum, more so now than he had been at any point before. He would do _anything_ for that privilege.

Jason shook his head and smirked at Percy. “I make the rules here, _slut_.”

The way that Jason said the word slut made Percy not only tingle all over, but it also brought a flush of humiliation to his face. He would never admit that he liked Jason calling him such a degrading name, since he knew that Jason only meant it as part of play. Still, it was no less humiliating.

“Oh don’t play ignorant with me, Percy,” said Jason, tracing the other side of Percy’s cock, coaxing it back to full hardness. “There’s this _one_ filthy fantasy of yours…” Percy’s eyes widened. He rattled his chains even more. Jason only smirked in response and traced the insides of Percy’s thighs with his fingers, ignoring Percy’s cock, but stimulating everything else around it.

Percy thrust his hips, trying to get his cock to rub up against something, _anything_ , but Jason had made sure that that would not happen. Percy had been begging Jason to stop, but now he wanted Jason to start stroking him again. “This one fantasy that makes you want to get tail-fucked all the time…”

Percy’s chains rattled again as he tried to sit up and move his thighs away from Jason’s maddening feather-light touches. His eyes widened even more. Jason could not possibly be referring to _that_ fantasy, the one that he had never told Jason.

Percy realized, after a moment, that Jason had borrowed his laptop for supposed work reasons about two weeks prior. He had forgotten to clear his browser history. Percy writhed against his bonds. The sheer amount of tentacle porn that he had been looking up for the past couple of months would have been enough to make an octopus blush.

“Oh,” said Jason, with a smirk. Percy was as bright red as a tomato. His tentacle kink was one of his darkest fantasies that to this day, he was slightly ashamed for having. Jason leaned over the table, enough to make sure that no matter what Percy did, there would be nothing the Nephilim could rub his dick against. “I see you know what I’m talking about…”

Percy shook his head vehemently from side to side. He didn’t think he was quite ready to have this conversation with Jason, especially not while he was being teased relentlessly while chained to God knows what and suspended over a stone table. “Oh? No?” said Jason, mischief gleaming in his blue eyes, “Maybe this will… _jog your memory._ ”

Percy whimpered as again, his cock deflated despite the raging arousal in his veins. Jason waved his hand and a chastity cage appeared in his fingers. Percy’s eyes widened.

The chastity cage _definitely_ jogged Percy’s memory, and _then_ some. He whined and tried to get away as Jason fitted the ring around the base of his cock. The past week had been more torture than he had endured at Jason’s hands in the past gods know how long. He didn’t want Jason to put that _thing_ on him. He knew that if Jason did that then it would be practically guaranteed that he wouldn’t cum that night.

Percy screamed into the gag and glared with all his might at Jason. “What’s that?” said Jason, with a smirk. “You want to confess?” Jason waved his hand and the gag in Percy’s mouth fell away. For the moment, at least.

“Tentacles!” Percy yelled, glaring at Jason. He _had_ been meaning to ask if the Incubus knew of a way that he could live out his fantasy, but he had _always_ chickened out at the last moment. Even now, he was pretty sure he preferred being gagged to having this conversation with Jason.

“Oh sweetness,” said Jason, with a smirk as he clambered up onto the table and tossed the chastity cage aside. He leaned over Percy and pressed a quick kiss to the Nephilim’s lips. “You only ever had to _ask_ ,” he whispered in Percy’s ear.

“That _was_ what the browser thing was all about, right?” said Jason, stopping to look into Percy’s eyes for a moment. “You were _asking_ me to do this for you, _right_?” Jason’s words were threaded with uncertainty. Jason raised an eyebrow at Percy when the Nephilim remained silent. “You didn’t know you had a tab of tentacle porn _open_ when you handed me your laptop?”

 _Schist._ If Percy was blushing earlier, from being called a slut, he was blushing even more now out of embarrassment. “N-no!” he said.

Jason looked mortified for a moment, before he started laughing, totally ruining the mood of their play. “So… You just carelessly left tentacle porn open and didn’t even bother clearing your browser history?” Percy looked at Jason, then down at his cock, which was still soft. “Do you still want this?” said the Incubus, concerned.

Percy looked into Jason’s eyes for the longest time. “ _Fuck_ ,” he said, the heat of arousal washing over him, “ _Fuck, yes, Jason._ ”

Jason straightened. The Incubus took a breath. The concerned boyfriend vanished, replaced by an Incubus intent on playing with his toy. “Good,” said Jason, voice returning to that sultry timbre that made Percy’s cock twitch but not harden. Before Percy could say anything else, Jason waved his hand and the gag was back between Percy’s teeth.

“That’s _very_ good,” said Jason, trailing his fingers down the side of Percy’s chest, tweaking a nipple on the way. Percy groaned. The fingers brushed teasingly against Percy’s flaccid length. “Why? Because this table also happens to be a cage for that little beastie you so desire.”

Percy shivered at the thought. That, and the way that Jason was teasing him, raining light kisses down the middle of his chest” It can sense your lust,” drawled the incubus as he traced a trail over Percy’s navel with his tongue. “It can sense your virility,” said Jason, placing a kiss on Percy’s cock that seemed to revive it and bring it to full hardness.

Jason looked up at Percy, eyes glimmering with mischief and lust. The grin on the Incubus’ face seemed downright sinister, though Percy was pretty sure it was probably just because of Jason’s currently-demonic features. “You want it?” teased the Incubus, tongue darting out to lap at the pre-cum beading on Percy’s cock-head. “Show the creature just how much of a _slut_ you are.”

Jason pushed his tail into Percy without warning. Thankfully, the Nephilim had already been prepared for it. Percy screeched into the gag. He couldn’t tell just how much of Jason’s tail had slipped into him, but he was certain that it was more than six inches.

Percy groaned as the tail started pistoning in and out of him, a teaser of what was to come. He didn’t think it was possible to demonstrate that he was a slut for Jason’s cock, or, at the moment at least, any cock for that matter.

Jason, on the other hand, seemed to have an idea of how. Jason snapped his fingers and the chains holding Percy’s body taut over the table loosened gradually, lowering the Nephilim carefully to the stone slap. A second snap of the fingers made the heavy manacles fall away. The chains jangled before the manacles fell to the ground with identical, simultaneous loud thunks.

Jason pulled his tail out of Percy and grinned. Percy looked at Jason and noted that in the light, Jason’s sharp teeth looked like they were glittering.

Jason looked at Percy. Seeing his boyfriend spread-eagled and motionless on top of the slab of stone that also served as a cage was arousing beyond belief. Percy’s face was so flushed with arousal that it could have easily rivalled the slight red tint of his own skin.

Percy’s cock was dribbling pre-cum relentlessly. His legs were as wide apart as they could go. Jason knew. Jason had been the one to show Percy what the limits of his body were.

Percy moaned with such wanton need for _any_ release that it made Jason want to do nothing more than to jump on top of his boyfriend and ravage the Nephilim with both his tail and his aching cock all night long.

Alas, Jason knew, his needs would have to wait. They _could_ wait. Tonight was about Percy, after all. Tonight was about indulging this one filthy fantasy of the Nephilim’s. Seeing as how Percy was already a completely submissive mess, ready to do anything for the opportunity to cum before the main event, Jason was more than willing to wait to see what his little beastie would do to Percy.

“What are you going to do now?” said Jason, punctuating each word with a thrust of his tail before taking a step back and pulling his tail out of Percy. He made sure that he gave Percy’s prostate a tap on the way out. Percy groaned, back arching off of the table at the stimulation.

Jason couldn’t help but smirk. He decided that he had inflamed Percy’s lust enough and that his demonic glamour was free to burn away. Jason’s horns turned to ashes that blew away in an invisible and intangible wind. He folded his wings against his back and they melted into an intricate tattoo branded on his skin. The red hue of his flesh faded away into his normal golden tan. His muscles glistened in the light, drenched in sweat that his glamour had hidden from Percy.

Looking at his boyfriend return to normal, Percy couldn’t help but think that somehow, this Jason, who looked more or less mundane save for the forked tail was even more attractive than the full Incubus that had been there moments ago.

Percy decided, at that moment, that there was only one thing that he could do to show off just how much he wanted this. He rolled over onto his stomach, groaning as his sensitive cock brushed against the cool stone, which was surprisingly smooth.

Percy wondered, for a moment, if this was a good idea. He couldn’t help drooling through the gag, but if he stayed in the position he was in, he would drool all over himself. He decided that it was worth it. He was also glad for the gag, anyway. He had no idea what manner of unholy things he would have called Jason for torturing him so with pleasure and anticipation.

Percy raised his ass into the air. This was the only thing he could think of to drive up the arousal already in the air. He pressed his chest and cheek to the stone table, trying to ignore the pool of spit that was forming by his mouth. The table was surprisingly comfortable, but Percy didn’t want to dwell on the matter too much. He spread his knees apart as far as they could go, propping up his ass and showing off his entrance to the world, or at least, to Jason.

Jason raised his eyebrows, even though it was incredibly arousing to see Percy like this. “I think you can do better than that,” he said, teasingly. Percy whined, but Jason was adamant. “Come on, slut,” he said.

Percy groaned, but did as he was told. Percy reached behind him. His fingers found his ass-cheeks. They dug into his flesh, but not enough to cause discomfort. He pulled his cheeks apart and exposed his rosebud even more. Percy was pretty sure he could feel his hole twitching with anticipation.

“Better,” growled Jason with a feral grin. The Incubus walked up to Percy. He placed his hands over Percy’s fingers and started kneading the toned butt of the Nephilim. Percy didn’t like admitting it very much, but Percy had a _very_ sensitive rump.

Percy gasped at the touch, instinctively bucking his hips back. The motion let Jason press his face into the cleft of Percy’s ass. Percy gasped again, feeling Jason’s tongue run up and down his crack. Jason’s tongue swirled around his hole, as though trying to gently pry it open. Percy whimpered with want.

Jason wanted slutty. Percy was pretty sure that he was _giving_ Jason _very_ slutty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More words! More porn!
> 
> ...I'm sorry guys, for drawing this out, but there will be four parts to this now. :3. I just loooove Incubus Jason. Y'all can have Nephilim!Percy, but I'm keeping Incubus!Jason for myself. Mmkay?
> 
> Leave a kudos if you liked it. Leave a comment if you want to leave me your thoughts. I would definitely loooooove those. <3.


	3. Percy's not Sure Reading so Much Yaoi is a Good Idea

As far as Percy was concerned, being boyfriends with an Incubus was an exciting adventure. Being boyfriends with an Incubus that seemed to share his oral fixation was even better. Feeling Jason’s tongue on his hole reminded Percy of one of the first things that he and Jason had done as a couple. At least, the first kinky thing that they had done.

They were aware of each other’s nature from the beginning, but Percy was pretty sure that was what made their relationship all the more intriguing. More exciting. The first time that Percy let Jason take charge, they ended up in a sixty-nine position.

What made it kinky, at least for Percy, was the fact that they weren’t giving each other a blowjob. They were rimming each other.

Jason’s tongue swirled around Percy’s pucker. Percy moaned. He was getting impatient, but there was very little he could do. Jason was in charge, and no matter how much he tried anyway, he wouldn’t have been able to cum unless Jason said so.

Percy pushed his hips back and spread his ass as far as it would go. Jason responded by pressing his face deeper into Percy’s crack and running his warm, wet tongue over Percy’s twitching entrance. Percy whimpered at the sensation.

Percy tensed when he felt Jason’s tongue leave his tender flesh. He wasn’t sure what was coming next. He didn’t know what to expect anymore. Not after what had happened thus far in the night. He only hoped that Jason would try to get him deeper.

That was exactly what Jason did. Jason gathered his tongue into a point and stabbed it as hard as he could into Percy’s hole. Percy cried out, back arching and feet curling at either side of Jason as the Incubus’ tongue entered him and swirled around.

Jason couldn’t even resist touching his own cock anymore. Jason removed his right hand from Percy’s ass. Jason cracked open his eyes and looked at the spot where his hand had been. He murmured in approval when he saw that his hand had left a visible print on Percy’s flesh.

Jason’s hand travelled down his own chest. He pinched and tweaked his own nipple for a moment, trying to delay the inevitable. He groaned appreciatively and pressed his tongue deeper into Percy. His hand was done being distracted. It darted down and ripped his loincloth off, allowing his stiff meat to dangle freely in the air.

Jason groaned as his hand, almost of its own accord, wrapped around the base of his member and started stroking. He went slowly at first, then faster, and faster, matching the pace with which he stabbed Percy’s quivering hole with his tongue.

Percy was a moaning mess. He was coming apart at the seams, and he was pretty sure that this was all Jason’s fault. It was Jason’s fault for putting the goddamn chastity device on him all week. It was Jason’s fault that his balls were aching and trying to spew a week’s worth of unspent cum. It was Jason’s fault that he was becoming more and more desperate to cum. It was Jason’s fault that he couldn’t get his fucking mind off of what Jason had in store for him.

Percy was left confused when out of nowhere, the pleasant rimming that he had been receiving stopped. He opened his eyes and blinked. There was drool all over the place now. His cheek was drenched, but Jason had left his ass alone.

Jason’s tail, that had been idly wrapping around his ankle and massaging it had slipped away to parts unknown. Percy tensed for those few moments. He groaned. He _desperately_ wanted _more_. All the same, he was appreciative of the few moments of blessed _nothing_ , though the desire to cum was overpowering.

Percy was glad for the moment’s respite, but what he wanted wasn’t for the pleasure to stop; what he wanted was for the pleasure to push him over the edge. Into that orgasmic bliss. He wanted to paint the top of the table white with his cum.

Percy was so absorbed with his mental pleading for relief that he didn’t notice Jason clambering onto the table in front of him.

The only indication Percy had that Jason was there was the feeling of something firm, warm, and rather wet tapping on his cheek. Percy cracked open his eyes and sure enough, Jason was there, rubbing his cock all over Percy’s face.

Jason found the idea of smearing pre-cum all over Percy’s pretty face incredibly arousing. When he was satisfied with how much Percy was glistening, Jason started to stroke his rather big cock.

Percy moaned and grunted. He wanted that cock in his mouth. He wanted to suck Jason off almost as much as he wanted to cum, which was saying something. He supposed that he had his oral fixation to thank for that. Well, that, and the fact that Jason’s meat was positively delicious.

Percy remembered the first time he’d sucked Jason off. The first time he tasted the salty-sweet tang of Jason’s pre-cum, Percy had known he was in deep. He knew that he was hooked, and he didn’t fucking care if he was hooked. All he knew was that he wanted lots of it, and _often_. God knew how glad he was to have claimed the Incubus as his boyfriend before then.

Jason grinned as he looked down at Percy. He knew what Percy was thinking about. He was of the same thought. Percy’s emissions basically had the same effect on him as his had on Percy. Needless to say, he rather liked the feeling of Percy around his cock, too.

Jason grabbed Percy by the chin and tilted the Nephilim’s head back. With a single hand and in one deft motion, he stripped off the ball-gag and flung it aside. Lust had overtaken him, and he was so intent on getting serviced by his boyfriend that he had forgotten that he had magic at his disposal.

Jason spotted the pool of drool that had gathered near Percy’s head. “Someone’s been messy,” he said, teasingly. Jason’s cock leaked a glob of pre-cum as he saw Percy quiver from the way he’d drawled those words. Jason reached down and smeared some of Percy’s spit on his cock liberally.

Percy stopped holding his ass-cheeks apart to rub his jaw, but he didn’t even get the chance. Jason shoved his cockhead into Percy’s mouth, and almost instantly, Percy’s hand fell limp against his side. “Slutty, remember?” said Jason, with a smirk.

Reluctantly, Percy placed his hand back on his ass and spread his cheeks. He felt heat rush to his face. He didn’t know what else was in this realm with him and Jason, but he definitely knew that if anything else decided to come by, his hole would be more than an open invitation for them to partake in the pleasures of his flesh.

All it took to distract Percy from his thoughts was a slight thrust of Jason’s hips. A small reminder that there was a cock in his mouth to service. Percy’s desperation to cum and his absolute love for blowing Jason took over.

Eagerly, Percy suckled on the cock in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and looked up at Jason, expecting the Incubus’ head to be thrown back in pleasure. Instead, what Percy saw was Jason looking back down at him, with amusement curling the sides of his lips.

Percy didn’t know why but the sight made him want to reach up and trace the thin scar that run down one side of Jason’s lips. Jason smirked at him with a smugness that Percy took as a challenge.

Percy took that look as a challenge. He smiled, as much as he could, around the cock in his mouth. He started sucking in earnest. He lapped up the pre-cum beading at the head of Jason’s cock. He relished it. It was one of the best things about giving Jason head.

Percy swirled his tongue around the thick, juicy shaft of Jason’s hardness. He was looking for something that only _he_ would know about Jason’s cock. There it was. Percy grinned and looked back up at Jason, eyes glittering with mischief.

Percy pressed the tip of his tongue against the small mole on the underside, just by the ridge that ran down the middle of Jason’s shaft. Percy used to think the mole was so weird, but it was now one of his favourite spots to tease on Jason’s cock.

The way that Jason whimpered, his lips parting only just, was explanation enough for why Percy loved to tease that single spot so much. Jason instinctively bucked his hips, shoving his cock as far down Percy’s throat as it would go.

Percy had known to expect it. He took the thick cock like an expert, even as it slid down his throat. He hummed, pleased with himself, making his throat vibrate around Jason’s cock. The Incubus moaned almost as needily as Percy had been moaning earlier.

Percy’s heartbeat started picked up when he felt Jason tangle fingers through his hair. He knew what was coming next, and he prayed to the cosmos that he would be able to take it.

Jason pulled on Percy’s hair as hard as he could, forcing his cock down to the root down Percy’s throat. Percy gagged for a split second before he managed to relax himself enough to accommodate Jason’s girth.

Jason held Percy there for what felt like an eternity for the Nephilim. Jason judged expertly _when_ Percy needed air and pulled out just in time to let Percy gasp for breath.

Percy had forgotten the cardinal rule of play with an Incubus, especially one as dominant as Jason. He should never have demonstrated that the power had shifted. Now Jason was bent on showing Percy _exactly_ who was toying with whom.

Once Percy was done gasping for breath, he couldn’t help the moan that slipped his lips when he felt Jason’s tail slide up his back. The prehensile appendage would its way down the middle of his shoulder-blades and traced his spine before dipping down between his ass-cheeks.

The moment that happened, Percy lost all pretence of self-control. Percy moaned with such wanton desire that Jason wasn’t able to resist shoving his cock into Percy’s mouth.

Percy moaned around the thick meat in his mouth when the tip of Jason’s tail dipped into his entrance. He hadn’t the faintest idea just how long Jason’s tail was, but from the way that more and more of it seemed to keep coming, more and more of it sliding into him, he suspected it was _quite_ long.

Jason’s grip in Percy’s hair tightened and he started pistoning his cock roughly into Percy’s throat. The Nephilim made sounds of pleasure at the way that Jason was using him. Percy’s moans and groans only stoked the fire of Jason’s passion even more. The thrusts came faster and harder. They left Percy literally breathless.

Percy’s eyes fluttered open when he felt the tail inside his ass undulate. He could feel it moving all the way up in his abdomen. He didn’t know how far it was inside him. He didn’t care. It was pressing against his prostate.

If Jason was not throatfucking him, Percy was sure that he would have cried out. Not having that option, Percy could only squirm and arch his back. His legs locked in place. His entire body tensed. His toes curled. His stomach tightened. It was almost as though he was preparing to cum, but again, his cum did not spill.

Jason let out a low, animalistic groan that made Percy’s entire body tingle. He let go of Percy’s hair and pulled his cock out of the Nephilim’s mouth. Percy looked up at Jason, mouth open, eyes blinking in confusion.

Jason grunted and grabbed his cock. He stroked his cock. Percy watched, rapt. Percy moaned every now and then when the tail in his ass grazed his prostate. “I’m going to…” said Jason, stroking himself faster. Percy’s eyes widened. He held his mouth open. If Jason was going to cum, he _wanted_ it.

“C-cum!” cried out Jason, letting out a loud groan as his muscles tensed and his nuts drew closer to his body. He wasn’t able to hold back the tide of pleasure. His cock exploded, spewing thick white ropes of hot cum all over Percy’s face.

Percy moaned simply from the feeling of Jason’s cum hitting his face. The taste on his tongue made him whimper. Percy ran his tongue all around his mouth, trying to get as much of Jason’s cum into his mouth as possible. He relished the taste before swallowing, like he knew Jason expected him to.

Jason looked down at Percy’s face. His boyfriend definitely looked prettier when marked like this. Jason smirked. Percy looked up at him with shining eyes. Jason gripped his cock and moved it up and down in front of Percy.

Percy licked his lips, glistening with the residue of Jason’s cum. He looked hungrily at the cock in front of him. Jason breathed “clean it,” as he tried to regain his composure.

Like a well-trained dog, Percy closed his eyes and gladly took Jason into his mouth, sucking whatever cum remained off of Jason’s cock. When he looked back up at his boyfriend, Jason was smirking again, filled with the confidence befitting the dom that he tried to be.

There was a weak thump from under the table. Percy nearly jumped. His teeth grazed Jason’s cock. His eyes swam with stars from the force of Jason’s slap. “Didn’t I train you better than this, slut?” demanded Jason.

Percy looked up, apologetically. His sight was still swimming but when Jason came back into focus, there was a smirk on the Incubus’ face, and a glimmer of excitement in his eyes that Percy did not miss.

“Sorry, Ja—” Percy squeaked when Jason’s hand tapped the side of his face again. It was still stinging from the slap. The touch was all he needed to be reminded of the proper way to respond. “Sorry, sir,” he said, putting as much submissiveness into his words as he could.

Jason grunted, satisfied with the answer, just as the table thumped again. The thump sent Percy’s heart-rate through the roof, and it took all his willpower to not graze Jason’s cock again. Percy looked up at Jason. The excitement in the Incubus’ eyes was even stronger now than it had been seconds before.

Jason hurriedly pulled his cock out of Percy’s mouth. It was still hard. It hadn’t even gone partly soft. Percy supposed that was one of the benefits of having an Incubus for a boyfriend. Jason had _no_ refractory period whatsoever. His thoughts were derailed from Jason’s cock back to the table by a third, louder thump.

Percy looked at Jason, eyes wide with fear and apprehension. Was _this_ the beastie that Jason had promised him? Percy didn’t know he was ready. His hole instinctively clenched around Jason’s tail. He didn’t want his Incubus to go, but his hole was slippery enough, and Jason’s tail was thin enough that Jason was able to pull it out without much trouble.

Percy’s eyes were wide with disbelief. Could it actually be happening? Could Jason possibly have made sure that one of his darkest fantasies would be coming true? Percy could hardly comprehend the concept.

“Be good now, slut,” said Jason, blowing Percy a playful kiss before walking off to lean against one of the large stones surrounding the altar. He was satisfied with just watching the tentacle monster have its way with Percy for now. Perhaps he would join the beast later.

Percy heard a really loud thump, and then a really loud crack. His eyes darted to Jason, filled with apprehension. Then, he felt it. It was thick. It was slimy. It was fleshy. It was suprisingly warm. It was everything he had ever dreamed it would be.

Percy looked at his arm and at the tentacle that was pulling his hand away from his butt. The tentacle was thick. It was about as thick as Jason’s cock. Percy looked in Jason’s direction for a moment just to confirm. He decided his approximation was rather close.

The tentacle was wrapped around his arm a number of times. It started at his wrist and ended almost by his elbow. Percy pulled at the tentacle tentatively. It pulled back, but not aggressively. It was almost as though the tentacle was being gentle. Still, it pulled his hand away from his ass.

The tentacle was a colour that Percy had not expected. It was pale milky gold. He had expected it to look fleshy, but he’d always avoided those kinds of tentacles. He found them rather disturbing.

Before Percy could process what was happening, his other hand was being pulled away by another tentacle. He couldn’t see where they were coming from, only that they were coming from under the table. The two tentacles pinned his arms against the table. As much as he tried to move, all Percy could do was wriggle his butt.

Percy looked at Jason, eyes wide. He still didn’t quite know what to make of the tentacles. He still couldn’t quite believe his fantasy was coming true. His cock was straining, harder than he could have ever thought possible.

A thin tentacle rose from _somewhere_ and moved in the direction of Percy’s face. Percy moved back in alarm. He had no idea where the thing would go. With his arms pressed against the table, though, Percy could only move so far back.

The tentacle darted forward and moved around on Percy’s face. Percy looked at Jason with wide eyes. He had no idea what was going on. It wasn’t until the tentacle moved back that Percy noticed it had cleaned Jason’s cum off of his face.

The tentacle moved back in and prodded at his lips. Percy looked at Jason. Jason merely waved his hand dismissively. Reluctantly, Percy opened his mouth and allowed the tentacle in.

Tasting Jason’s cum on the tentacle chased Percy’s doubts out of his mind. The tentacle’s texture was strange. Judging from the ones that were wrapped around his arms, he would never have guessed the tentacle would feel like a slightly slimier, slicker cock. Needless to say, Percy started sucking on the thin tentacle with gusto.

Jason smirked and started to stroke himself. The sight of Percy starting to succumb to the tentacle monster was hot. Jason could feel the heat rising in his body. He had cum once, but for an Incubus that had not had any sex for a week, _once_ was nowhere _near_ enough.

Percy suckled on the tentacle in his mouth, eagerly slurping up what remained of Jason’s cum on his face, and some of the tentacle’s slime. The tentacle’s slime was also surprisingly tasty. It was different from Jason’s cum, but it was almost as good.

Percy could feel a tingling start to spread through his throat and his lips. He sucked on the tentacle, not noticing what was going on in front of him until the table made an unholy sound and cracked right down the middle. Percy stared at the stone and the crack that ran down its length.

The crack widened. The tentacle in Percy’s mouth slipped out, even as he tried to suck it back in. From the crack rose another tentacle, about as thick, if not thicker, than the tentacles wrapped around his arms.

The tentacle hovered in the air in front of Percy for a little while. It was poised like a snake ready to strike. He looked at the tentacle with wide eyes. He suspected that the tentacle was meant for one place and one place alone. He clamped his jaw shut. He didn’t think he was ready for _that_.

Before Percy could tell Jason to call the monster off, he felt two smaller tentacles caress his stomach. He fought the urge to groan, but with the slimy tentacles writhing across his abdomen, Percy knew it was a battle he would lose eventually. The tentacles moved up. His eyes widened. Then, they found his nipples.

Percy cried out, only to remember, far too late, that there was a tentacle poised to fuck his mouth. The tentacle slipped between his teeth. It went no further than that. The tentacle’s tip, which had looked suspiciously like a cock-head, rested on Percy’s tongue.

Percy looked at Jason with alarm. His lips, wrapped around the slimy length of the tentacle, were tingling. Jason smirked and started stroking faster.

Percy felt the tentacle _throb_. He felt a glob of _something_ splatter on his tongue. He was forced to swallow it. It tasted suspiciously like Jason’s cum, but there was something different about it.

The tentacle kept throbbing. Percy kept swallowing. Percy suspected that the liquid flowing down his throat was like the thin slime that coated the tentacles. Before long, he felt his throat go mostly numb save for a tingling that almost felt like an itch. He felt warmth radiate from his stomach.

Percy’ eyes flew open in realization. The tentacle was feeding him aphrodisiac! Before Percy could struggle, the aphrodisiac _really_ kicked in, and his eyes drooped half-closed. He let out a moan despite the tentacle in his mouth. His cock dribbled pre-cum on the stone table.

What Percy wanted more than anything at that moment was no longer to cum. What he wanted to was to scratch that itch in his throat. There was only one way to do it. The tentacle in his mouth.

As though emboldened by Percy’s submission, the tentacles vibrated. The limb in his mouth almost seemed to swell. Percy opened his jaw as far as it could go, inviting the tentacle in.

Percy gurgled in aphrodisiac-induced bliss as the tentacle slid down his throat. Jason moaned where he stood. He was on his knees, stroking his cock so fast that his hand was a blur.

Percy was _definitely_ putting on quite the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter was added to this thing! I'm done for sure now, though. XD.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! The next two are coming tomorrow! :3.


	4. Don't Give in to the Tentac--Nevermind

Percy let out a loud moan. The tentacles that had been playing with his nipples, tweaking them and pinching them, had stopped, only to be replaced with slightly thicker tentacles. This second pair of tentacles _latched on_ to his nipples. They _sucked on_ his nipples.

Percy had always liked it when Jason played with his nipples. This was something else entirely. Perhaps it was the aphrodisiac that the tentacle in his mouth was feeding him, but Percy had never experienced something so _hot_.

The thicker tentacles seemed to hold, inside them, a wriggling mass of tinier tentacles that stroked and teased Percy’s nipples in such a way that sent bolts of pleasure racing down from his chest right to his cock.

Percy moaned again. He was surprised to find that he had moaned in tandem with Jason, who was shooting another load of cum all over the floor. Percy couldn’t help but smile, briefly, until the smile was swept away by a fresh wave of aphrodisiacs.

Percy’s eyes widened. He felt the tentacle in his mouth slide even further. It started thrusting, but it was only tickling the back of his throat. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to yet. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought that the tentacle beast was easing Percy into everything that was about to happen.

If the beast was indeed doing that, Percy felt like he was obliged to be thankful. However, the aphrodisiac coursing through his system was making it more and more difficult to think concretely.

Percy felt the tentacles wrapped around his arms start moving. He could also feel the slime from them start soaking into his skin. Where the slime was, his skin tingled. Percy gasped. Well, he tried to. All he managed to accomplish was suck the tentacle in his mouth right into his throat.

The tentacle vibrated. Percy could have almost sworn it did so _happily_. He felt a particularly large glob of aphrodisiac slide down his throat, numbing the muscles and making his throat tingle. At the same time, the tentacles on his arm moved up and down, tightening and loosening to the same rhythm as the tentacle lightly thrusting in and out of his throat.

Percy looked down at the firm milky-gold flesh happily nestled in the warm wetness of his mouth. His lust-addled mind was silently running around in celebration that his fantasy was coming true.

Getting throat-fucked, at least lightly, by a tentacle felt _weird_. Somewhat. It was becoming less weird by the moment, thanks in no small part to the aphrodisiac. At the same time, even _without_ the aphrodisiac, Percy was finding the whole damn thing incredibly hot. Even simply feeling the tentacles around his arms tighten around his super-sensitive, slime-slicked skin sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout his body.

Percy looked up at Jason. He was surprised to find thin tentacles much like the first one that had fed him the Incubus’ cum sweeping across the floor, cleaning up Jason’s seed.

Jason met Percy’s lidded green eyes and smirked, sending a tingle down Percy’s spine. The thin tentacles, heavy with Jason’s cum rose up above the table. Percy fully expected them to bring Jason’s cum to his mouth. He would have gladly slurped up his boyfriend’s seed, but they didn’t stop in front of his face. They kept going beyond him.

Percy wriggled. He _wanted_ Jason’s cum. He _needed_ that salty-sweetness of his lover that the tentacle beast’s aphrodisiac was making him _crave_. Percy struggled, but again, as much as he tried, all he could do was wriggle his bottom enticingly.

Granted, it wasn’t entirely a useless thing to do. Percy, despite the haze of lust, suspected that his ass was where the tentacles laden with Jason’s cum were headed.

Sure enough, moments later, Percy felt the slick warmth of the thin tentacles rubbing up and down his crack. He could feel their blunt heads coaxing his already-twitching entrance open. He cried out when the two tentacles slipped in and started spraying Jason’s cum into him.

Percy groaned with disappointment when the tentacles left him without doing anything else. Truth be told, he was quite happy with the feeling of Jason’s cum dripping out of his hole. It sated the hunger that was building in him. At least for the moment.

Percy whimpered when the tentacles on his nipples _squeezed_. It wasn’t as painful as he expected. It was downright miraculous. It caused him rapturous pleasure. Percy felt his throat loosen, inviting the tentacle in his mouth deeper. That was exactly what the tentacle did, gliding down Percy’s throat, surprisingly not cutting off his air-flow.

Needless to say, it felt strange breathing around the tentacle, but again, the strangeness soon evaporate as the aphrodisiac flooded his system.

Percy started bucking his hips back. He could feel that the warmth which had been radiating from his stomach start pooling in his ass and his face. He felt _hot_. He wanted, no, _needed_ to get fucked.

There was another loud thump from the table, but this time, Percy felt no apprehension. He was glad. The crack that ran down the middle widened and two more thick tentacles shot out. These ones wrapped themselves around Percy’s legs. They held his ankles apart and wrapped up his leg to just under his ass-cheeks.

Percy whimpered. They were so close to his hole. The feeling of Jason’s cum inside him, and dripping down the insides of his thighs was no longer enough to sate the growing hunger in his being. He wanted more. He _needed_ more.

Percy moaned, vibrating his throat around the tentacle that was sliding further into it than even Jason could manage. Jason was a big man. Percy knew that much. Jason, however, was not _that_ big.

Percy could feel the blunt end of the tentacle in his chest. He could feel the aphrodisiac dripping almost directly into his stomach. It only served to stoke the fire that was burning inside him.

In earnest, Percy started suckling on the part of the tentacle in his mouth that he could. In response, the tentacle stiffened slightly and started moving faster. Faster. Faster. The tentacles squeezing and massaging his arms picked up the pace, too. The tentacles playing with his nipples followed suit.

Percy bucked his hips and moaned and groaned. His back arched. His toes curled. The tentacles around his legs started to make his lower body tingle. His skin was becoming super-sensitive down there, too. He cried out, as much as he could with the tentacle in his throat, when the tentacles around his calves squeezed and sent electric shocks of pleasure straight to his cock.

Percy’s cock wept and drooled, but still, Jason would not let him cum. That was not relevant to Percy at the moment, though. The heat in his ass was still building, and with it was an itch that Percy could not scratch. A desire to be filled that he was sure was bound to consume him if it wasn’t satisfied _now_.

Percy heard another loud bang, and his heart soared with joy. Maybe this time the tentacle beast had heard his prayers and would fill him up like he wanted to be filled up. He looked down at the widening crack on the stone altar.

For a few scary moments, the only thing that Percy could hear was the obscene slurping of the tentacles squeezing his nipples and his limbs, as well as the sound of the tentacle in his mouth sliding into and out of his throat.

When Percy was ready to give up, the stone of the altar crumbled. It turned to dust long before it hit the floor, but that wasn’t what caught Percy’s attention. What caught Percy’s attention was the sizable mass of writhing and wriggling tentacles that had been hidden from him by the stone this whole time.

The tentacle beast, in all of its slimy, wriggly, pale-golden glory made itself known to Percy. Instead of feeling terror, Percy became impossibly more aroused by the sight. The four tentacles that were wrapped tightly around his arms and legs kept him aloft. A fifth one rose from the mass and supported his torso.

Percy wriggled and tried to struggle, if only to test the beast that was his captor. The bonds held. If Percy could have grinned, he would have.

Percy didn’t know how much of it was his own fantasy anymore, or how much of it was the aphrodisiac, but all he knew was that he wanted _something_ inside him, and that something _had_ to be the tentacle monster’s suspiciously-shaped tentacles.

If Percy had been thinking straight, and if his arms were not bound by the tentacle beast, he would have gladly thrown himself into the wriggling mass of tentacles that was the monster. He was almost giddy with excitement when he felt the tentacle around his torso pull him down closer to the monster.

If there had not been a tentacle fucking his throat, Percy would have giggled like someone who had been quite heavily drugged. In his defence, he _was_ rather heavily drugged, by with aphrodisiacs, and nothing that would cause any serious permanent or temporary harm.

Jason had made sure of that. Even in kink, he wanted Percy to be completely safe. Not that Percy was in any position to appreciate the thought.

Percy looked down at his chest. The strange angle of his head and neck was no problem to the tentacle fucking his throat. Percy didn’t mind, either.

Percy saw the tentacles latched on to his nipples. He could see, through their slightly translucent flesh, the mass of other smaller tentacles inside that were stroking his skin and tweaking his nipples endlessly to send a constant stream of arousing pleasure straight to his stiff cock.

Percy watched as a tentacle about as large as the one that was in his throat at the moment, rose from the mass. It looked poised to strike. If the one in his mouth had looked like a cock, Percy was sure that this one was _definitely_ a cock. There was one other thing that Percy was sure about. He wanted that damn thing inside him.

Percy’s eyes bugged out, almost bulging out of his head when in one swift motion, the thick tentacle plunged into his entrance. He would have cried out, but there was a tentacle in his throat.

Feeling the sheer girth of the damn thing, Percy began to understand why Jason had so meticulously prepared him earlier. Now he knew. Of course, the tentacle was met with resistance, but even that melted away in front of the more potent aphrodisiac that dripped from the tip of _this_ tentacle.

Percy moaned. The itch inside him was still there. The tentacle was simply _not_ deep enough. Percy tried to buck his hips, but the other tentacles were restricting his movement. It was as though the beast didn’t want him to take things too fast.

Before too long, Percy got his wish. The tentacle pressed further. Percy shivered with anticipation. The rest of the tentacles on his body had fallen rather uncharacteristically still. They only started moving when Percy started feeling better-adjusted to the girth of the tentacle that was impaling his bottom.

Percy giggled to himself quietly. He was a human kebab. He liked it. The tentacle in his ass started to press deeper with each thrust. Every time brought it closer to that magic spot that Percy tried, desperately, to angle the tentacle toward.

Percy moaned happily when he felt himself being pulled closer to the mass of tentacles. He suspected that it meant there was more in store for him.

Percy watched through half-lidded eyes as a tentacle, thicker by far than any of the other before it, rose from the monster’s main body.

The tentacle was hollow. It was like a tube. Only, this one was lined with smaller tentacles that wriggled and looked like miniature tongues. There were fleshy nubs interspersed with the swarm of smaller tentacles. Percy could only think of one place where the damn thing would go.

Percy’s scream was muffled by the tentacle fucking his throat. His poor cock was swallowed up by the newest tentacle. He could feel the countless individual, tinier tentacles rubbing up and down his cock. It was maddening. It was even worse than the torture that Jason had subjected him to earlier.

The miniature tentacles inside the large hollow one suckled on the head of Percy’s swollen cock. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when the tentacle started moving up and down, magnifying the pleasure that the wriggling mass inside was causing him. He could feel the suction. He whimpered. He struggled against the tentacles holding his arms. He wanted to stroke himself.

All Percy could do was thrust his hips forward in the vain hope that the tentacle would bring him to orgasm. He very nearly screamed when what felt like tiny tongues started lapping at the slit of his cock, ferrying away the pre-cum that was now liberally dribbling from his member.

Percy felt the tentacle in his ass throb. He felt something warm and thick splash against his insides. Moments later, it was as though fire, of the best kind, was coursing through his veins. If it hadn’t been for the tentacle that was sliding in and out of his throat, Percy would have cried out, but all he could manage was a gurgling sound that sounded vaguely pleased.

Before Percy knew it, the tingling sensation that the tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs caused had spread to the rest of his body. It wasn’t just where those tentacles were. The aphrodisiac in his veins was making sure that every inch of his skin was inflamed with lust and hyper-sensitive to _everything_.

Percy wanted to break free. The arousal was bottled up inside of him. It was sealed tight by the fact that he couldn’t cum, nor could he stimulate himself at his own pace.

Everything, as far as Percy was concerned, was controlled by _something_ or someone else. Percy whimpered. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He was on fire with pleasure, but that pleasure didn’t seem like it was going anywhere. It was only building up inside him. Percy was convinced that if this kept going, he would literally, spontaneously combust.

As the minutes passed, and the tentacle in his throat and ass thrust relentlessly into his body, Percy’s struggling stilled. He was still alive. Well and good. Jason would argue that Percy was in fact better than well, judging by the blissed-out look on the Nephilim’s face.

It seemed as though Percy had resigned himself to the mind-numbing pleasure that this experience was bringing him. He stopped fighting the tentacles. The tentacle around his torso pulled him down into the heart of the mass.

Percy’s eyes fluttered open, energy renewed by the sudden proximity to so many tentacles. His hyper-sensitive skin tingled and downright electrified him with pleasure. The tentacle in his throat slipped out to let him unleash a shuddering gasp as he looked up at Jason.

The Incubus smirked and made a single motion with his finger that made the tentacle plunge right back into Percy’s throat. Percy forced his legs as far apart as they would go, inviting the tentacle in his ass deeper. Deeper it went.

The other tentacles closed over Percy’s body. They wriggled and writhed around him, and made the fire inside him roar even hotter than it had before. He whimpered as he was covered, head to toe in slime that was more and more beginning to feel suspiciously like pre-cum.

Percy bucked his hips. The tentacle in his ass slid out, then, it slid in and prodded his prostate hard. Percy’s scream of ecstasy was muffled by the tentacle in his throat, which took the opportunity to slide even deeper.

Percy was pretty sure that by all rights, he should have asphyxiated. He should have been dead, but surprisingly enough, he could breathe properly through his nose.

Percy whimpered. Even his screams of passion were blocked by the tentacle beast. He felt like he was burning up. He didn’t know how much longer he could contain the lust coursing through his veins. His cock was unimaginably hard. The tentacles on his cock were stimulating him to the brink of madness.

The tentacle in his ass continued its relentless assault on his prostate, and his guts. Percy wasn’t quite sure which was better. At first the feeling of the tentacle moving around in his abdomen had been strange. Now, it felt heavenly. Percy had no idea if it was the aphrodisiac talking, but he was pretty sure that he had been interested in the concept from before.

Percy made a sound of relief when the tentacles wrapped around his arms went elsewhere. He had no idea where they were going. He soon found out. The tentacles nudged his hands. Instinctively, Percy opened his fists. The tentacles slid through and hummed almost appreciatively.

Percy’s eyes fluttered open. Was the tentacle monster seriously asking him for two handjobs on top of the deepthroating _and_ the ass-fucking? He felt aphrodisiac flood into his system from both ends, and the choice was settled almost instantaneously.

Percy looked around as much as he could as he started to stroke the two tentacles that his hands were wrapped around. The tentacles around his ankles vanished, only to be replaced by tentacles rubbing against his soles. _Great_ , Percy thought, it wanted _footjobs_ too.

Percy craned his neck to look behind him. He almost fainted at the sight that he saw in the dim light that made its way through the cocoon of tentacles that had closed above him. His back, or at least a large part of it, was covered by a carpet of tentacles. Percy whimpered as the tentacles started rubbing him with renewed vigour, making him squirm as they made his super-sensitive skin burn with sensual pleasure.

Percy felt the tentacle thrusting in and out of his throat start moving faster. It was out of sync with everything else. Percy’s eyes widened. It wasn’t going to. It couldn’t possibly.

The tentacle firmed-up and started throbbing. Percy’s whimpered and moaned and tried to escape, but the tentacles that were swarming around his body kept him fast in place. Percy watched, apprehensive, as he saw the first bulge travel up the length of the tentacle.

Percy struggled up until the last moment, when the bulge slipped past his lips and down his throat. He could feel it sliding down him, until finally, when it reached the tip of the tentacle, it spilled down his throat.

Whatever it was that the tentacle had just spewed into his stomach, it was _thick_. He could feel the liquid settle in his stomach. Before he knew it, the tentacle was spurting again. And again. There was so much of what he could only assume to be the monster’s cum that he felt like he was going to be sick.

Just when the flow from the tentacle in his throat started to ebb, Percy felt the tentacle in his right hand stiffen and start pulsing. He closed his eyes as he felt the same thick, warm substance spurt from the tip of _that_ tentacle and rain down on him.

Percy hoped, _beyond hope_ , that there wasn’t tentacle monster cum in his hair. His fears were confirmed when a glob landed on his head. He didn’t have much time to stay angry, because a fresh wave of arousal tore through him and rendered him incapable of thought.

The tentacle in Percy’s mouth slipped out. The tentacle in his hand slithered away. He coughed and felt some of the thick substance flow back up his throat. It coated his tongue, and dripped down the sides of his mouth.

It was like getting shocked by electricity. The monster’s cum was _delicious._ Percy moaned and licked his lips, relishing the taste as he massaged his jaw with his for-the-moment-free hand. Sure enough, moments later, he felt another tentacle press against his lips.

This time, Percy gladly opened his mouth. His tongue lolled out and lovingly stroked the tentacle as it slid into him. He wanted _more_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! One more to come. :3.
> 
> >:]


	5. The Pitter-Patter of... Tentacles?

Percy whimpered. The tentacle in his ass started to piston into and out of him much faster, much harder. He was worried that it would cum inside him soon, but it didn’t.

Percy could _feel_ every inch of the tentacle moving around inside of him, relentlessly rubbing his prostate and bringing sensual fire to places he _never_ would have thought could be erogenous. He knew without a doubt that the tentacle was stretching the skin of his belly taut. He also knew that the tentacle was moving things around in his gut.

In a brief moment of lucidity from the aphrodisiac that was making it really difficult to think, Percy had to wonder if it was safe, or even healthy, that there was a tentacle fucking him so _deep_. It was definitely deeper than any cock could go. Percy didn’t know if it was deeper than what Jason’s tail could do, but he suspected it wasn’t.

As the aphrodisiac took root again, Percy couldn’t help but smile around the tentacle in his throat. As he suckled, enthusiastically, on the tentacle, he moaned. The tentacle monster cum seeping into his skin from the tentacle he’d jerked off was driving his arousal to astronomical levels.

Percy had _never_ imagined that he could be _this_ desperately aroused that he was ready to do anything, and for that matter, _anyone_ to just blow his load. He remembered thinking something along those lines earlier, when Jason had denied him _any_ sexual gratification for a week, but this was something else.

Percy thrust his hips forward as much as he could. He drove his cock as far down as the hollow tentacle wrapped around it would allow. He whimpered when he felt the miniature tongues inside lick and swirl and tease him. The tentacle itself not only moved up and down his shaft, it also squeezed him and vibrated.

No matter how hard the tentacle tried, however, Percy’s simply couldn’t cum.

Percy squirmed against the blanket of tentacles that was holding him immobile when he felt a second tentacle prodding at his entrance. He wanted that second one inside him. Some small part of him thought it was a bad idea, but the rest of him, drowning in aphrodisiac and unimaginable arousal, unanimously agreed that he should get fucked _more_.

This one was neither as thick nor insistent as the first one. Normally, Percy would have protested. Normally, he would have tried to get away. He would have been terrified of the idea of taking two tentacles in his ass at the same time, at least his first time, but something was different.

Between the throat-fucking he was receiving, the tentacles he had in either hand, the tentacles he was rubbing with his feet, and the aphrodisiac in his stomach, his ass, and soaking through his skin, Perseus Jackson could find no reason to fear having a second tentacle inside of his ass.

Percy pushed his hips back, surprised that the tentacles wrapped around his body let him do so. He moaned, trying his best to sound as slutty as he could. There was a rumble from the tentacle beast underneath him as it slid the second tentacle into Percy.

Percy’s eyes flew wide open at the sudden burning pain that accompanied the tentacle’s insertion. It was fleeting and transient, but it had disturbed him from his blissful stupor. Moments later, the aphrodisiac took over again and the second tentacle slid right into him as though it were coming home, and Percy’s hole was made perfectly for it.

Percy quickly learned that only the second tentacle’s tip had been thinner than the first. The tentacle had merely tapered itself for easier entrance into him.

Once the tentacle was firmly nestled inside of Percy, it inflated, becoming as thick as the other and stretching him like he had never been before. Thankfully, the aphrodisiac was there to not only make him horny, but also to make him slightly numb.

Percy couldn’t feel the pain. All he felt was the pleasure of the pressure against his prostate and the stretch of his ass hole. He tried to moan in ecstasy, but it came out as more of a gurgle around the tentacle in his mouth.

Percy’s eyes fluttered open once the two tentacles inside his ass started to move in tandem. They not only thrust into and out of him, but they also swirled and danced around each other, sending jolts of pleasure through Percy, the likes of which he’d never experienced before.

Percy’s eyes blindly searched for the light. There was precious little of it. The tentacles were wrapped in an undulating, protective cocoon around him. There was a gap in in the writhing mass in front of his eyes. Beyond it, he could see Jason clearly.

Jason was standing there with a smug grin on his face. Percy’s lust-addled mind only registered one thing about the Incubus. Jason was cleaning cum from his fingers, sucking the precious fluid off in as seductive a manner as he could manage. The sight made Percy even hotter with need. He keened with want and desire.

Percy moved his hips as much as he could to thrust the tentacles fucking him even deeper into his ass. He whimpered as he felt the two tentacles stiffen inside of him. He felt them throb and he moaned long and hard when he felt the bulge of monster cum push pats his puckered entrance.

Percy’s scream was muffled by the tentacle in his mouth. It wasn’t a scream of pain. It was pure rapturous ecstasy. The tentacles started spewing inside of him, and he could feel his abdomen start swelling from the sheer volume of cum that was being pumped into his body.

The tentacle monster’s orgasm lasted for well over half a minute. Percy was pretty sure that he could feel his stomach ripping. He nearly fainted from the sensation. The tentacles inside him slipped out of him not one after the other, but all at once.

It was as though a plug had been pulled out of Percy. Percy moaned as he felt copious amounts of tentacle monster cum gush out of his hole, that was still refusing to fully close. The cum splashed against the sides of his thighs, and he felt himself tingle all over again. He knew what was coming.

When the wave of arousal hit him, Percy groaned. He felt so bloated. With half-lidded eyes, he looked at Jason and begged as best as he could with his eyes.

Jason walked over to Percy, cock still hard, and balls still full of Incubus cum despite having cum three times already. “You smell great,” said Jason, stopping in front of the writhing mass of tentacles. He sniffed the air. It was filled with the scent of the tentacle monster’s discharge and Percy’s arousal.

Jason tapped the tentacles with his tail. The cocoon around Percy opened up. Percy blinked in the light that flooded in. “You look great, too,” said Jason, grinning at the sheer amount of thick white fluid that was all over Percy’s body. As if on cue, the tentacles in Percy’s hands, and the two he was rubbing with his feet started spewing, raining down even more cum on the helpless Nephilim.

Percy couldn’t answer Jason properly through the tentacle that was fucking his throat. He wasn’t sure he wanted to answer Jason either, anyway. Given that the aphrodisiac was clouding his mind and hampering his judgment, he didn’t want to sound like he was drunk.

Jason smirked. He rubbed the tentacle monster’s cum into a patch of skin by Percy’s shoulder that wasn’t covered by tentacles. He grinned as Percy’s back arched and Percy’s toes curled. He was well aware of how sensitive Percy’s skin was.

Jason walked around Percy and knelt on the wriggling mat of tentacles behind the Nephilim. He reached down and scooped up some of the monster’s cum. It was still leaking profusely from Percy. He grinned and lathered it on his cock. It would make good lubricant.

Jason hissed when he felt the aphrodisiac take hold of him almost instantly, and that was only from its contact with his skin. It was one of the disadvantages of his Incubus heritage. He had more control over his arousal, yes, but he was more vulnerable to aphrodisiacs.

The tentacles wriggling under Jason’s knees started to latch on to his skin. He could feel them start to crawl over his legs and bind him to where he was kneeling. He could feel the tingling start to spread on his calves.

Warmth was racing up Jason’s body. The aphrodisiac soaked into him and went straight for his cock. Jason moaned. Only his innate mastery of his lust allowed him to refrain from attacking Percy then and there.

Jason willed the beast to flip Percy on his back. The tentacle monster was only too happy to comply. Percy looked alarmed as the tentacles around his torso started to turn him over.

Jason grinned as he saw Percy’s flushed face. The tentacle was still in Percy’s mouth. The way that Percy’s throat bulged every time the tentacle thrust made Jason hot with desire.

Jason’s eyes travelled down his boyfriend’s body. He saw that Percy’s stomach was slightly swollen. He growled, unable to help it.

Jason fucking _growled_ at Percy’s distended stomach. The thought of Percy being fucked full with so much cum turned Jason on an unbelievable amount. His steel-hard cock got even harder. That was saying something, especially since Jason was an Incubus. The fact that the aphrodisiac from the tentacle monster was already working its way through Jason’s body didn’t help his case at all.

Percy’s green eyes met Jason’s blue ones. Percy was pleading. Begging for the chance to cum. Jason looked back, with only lust shining in his.

Jason watched as the Percy’s eyes grew wider. The tentacle in Percy’s mouth went slightly stiff. It started pulsing. Jason rubbed his cock as he watched the bulge of the cum travelling up the length of the tentacle and down Percy’s throat. He whimpered his want as he watched the copious amounts of monster-seed being forced down Percy’s gullet, stretching Percy’s throat an obscene amount as it went.

The sight petrified Jason where he knelt. Not that he could move anyway, since the tentacles had taken hold of his legs. The arousal that was coursing through him was indescribable.

Jason very nearly came when he saw the cum spill out the corners of Percy’s mouth. Percy’s eyes went wide. His cheeks coloured with embarrassment, but he was unable to do much other than gurgle as the cum refused to be forced any further into his stomach.

Jason shook his head. He _had_ to maintain control. He leaned down and kneaded Percy’s stomach with his hands. It had swollen just a little bit more from the sheer amount of cum that the tentacle had deposited in the Nephilim, and it almost seemed to ripple from Jason’s touch. Jason decided, then and there, that this was something that they were going to do again.

Jason bent himself over Percy. He showered kisses on Percy’s stomach. They were chaste, and tender, but the fact that Percy’s skin was hypersensitive made Percy feel as though Jason were suckling his flesh in the most seductive way possible.

Jason looked up. His eyes widened when he saw the tentacle slowly remove itself from Percy’s mouth, cum and what seemed to be copious amounts of pre-cum dripping from its length onto Percy’s face.

Truth be told, Jason had thought that the tentacles would be solely for Percy. That he wouldn’t really find them that hot. He hadn’t reacted this way when he’d seen the porn, but he supposed seeing it play out in front of him was a different matter entirely. As the night had gone on, he was not only more and more aroused, he got more and more sold on the idea of Percy being at the mercy of a tentacle beast.

Jason had not once thought that this would be something he would find almost unbearably arousing. Once the tentacle was gone, Jason couldn’t hold himself back any longer. So much for Incubus professionalism.

Jason lunged from where he was kissing Percy’s swollen stomach, and pressed his lips insistently against Percy’s. He sucked on Percy’s lower lip until it was swollen, but Percy couldn’t even stop him. All Percy could do was moan and squirm underneath him, hands still stroking two tentacles to either side.

Percy’s eyes shot open. He moaned as loud as he could into Jason’s mouth when he felt the tentacles that had been providing him constant, pleasant stimulus to his nipples fell away. They were replaced by Jason’s deft and expert hands.

Jason’s strong fingers pinched and prodded and rubbed and swirled around his nipples. They left him more breathless than he had been when the tentacle had been mercilessly throat-fucking him and forcibly filling his gullet with pre-cum, cum, and aphrodisiac.

Needless to say, Percy took Jason’s kiss eagerly. His eyes were still glazed over, but Jason’s presence did give him some much needed clear-headedness. He slid his tongue right against Jason’s. He rivalled the Incubus’ enthusiasm.

The fog was slowly lifting from Percy’s mind. His Nephilim metabolism was burning away the aphrodisiac. Still. His cock was rock-hard, and he was aroused beyond belief. Only now, he was able to think marginally better.

Percy bit down gently on the side of Jason’s lip with the scar. The story was that it had been a result of being too rowdy with his miraculously fully-human sister, but Percy knew what it was. It was the result of an unfortunate stapler incident.

Jason pulled away from Percy. He could feel the tentacles beginning to creep up his thighs. He didn’t particularly mind, though. The tentacles were making him tingle all over already anyway.

“Do I have to be worried?” said Jason, whispering in Percy’s ear. “Should I start shopping for little tentacle monsters running around in nine months’ time, or however long these little beasties take to get born?” said Jason, rubbing gentle circles around Percy’s swollen belly.

Percy felt the heat rise in his face. He couldn’t look Jason in the eye once he had a good look at himself. Jason was right. It looked like he was in the early visible stages of pregnancy.

“Maybe,” said Jason, his hand wandering a little bit further down Percy’s abdomen to grip the Nephilim’s hard, drooling cock. “Maybe I should remedy that,” growled Jason. With his other hand, he stroked the side of Percy’s belly. “Maybe I should make sure that it’s the pitter-patter of little Incubi feet that I hear come a couple of months, and not the slurping of tentacles.”

Percy whimpered at those words. Jason had been this possessive at times before, but Jason was talking about fucking him actually _pregnant_. Percy was pretty sure that it was possible for Angels, or half-Angels for that matter, to get pregnant regardless of gender.

“Actually,” said Jason, nibbling on Percy’s earlobe. “It’s not a maybe,” said Jason. Percy whimpered at the possessive, gravelly tone. Even if Jason’s hand had not been gripping his cock, it would have jumped at the tone. Never had Jason sounded _so_ possessive than he had at that very moment. “You’re mine, Perseus Jackson,” said the Incubus, his eyes glowing crimson red for a split second.

Jason showered kisses along the curve of Percy’s jaw. He nibbled at Percy’s flesh. Suckled it. He stopped by the crook of Percy’s neck, just above Percy’s collarbone. “I will make sure,” he growled, sending a chill down Percy’s spine as he bared his neck for Jason, “That any children we ever have, if we ever do, will be _mine_.”

Jason bit down on Percy’s flesh, hard enough to draw a little blood, but not enough to be too painful. Percy cried out. He screamed in simultaneous pain and rapturous pleasure. He didn’t know if it was just Jason being possessive that had brought him the pleasure, or if it was something about the bite of the Incubus. Whatever it was, he was too blissed-out to care.

Percy’s scream was ended in a gagging sound as another tentacle found the perfect opportunity to enter his mouth. Jason grinned as he felt Percy’s throat bulge from where he was biting into Percy’s flesh.

Jason drew back and bared his teeth, stained with a little of Percy’s blood, at the Nephilim. “I can’t wait anymore,” he said, in a voice just barely louder than a whisper, but loud enough for Percy.

Percy shivered at the tone. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, then started suckling in earnest as the aphrodisiac took its hold yet again.

Jason thrust his manhood in one swift move into Percy. He cried out in ecstasy as his cock was buried in the warmth of his Nephilim boyfriend. Percy made a muffled sound of appreciation.

In that one blissful moment, Jason lost control of the tentacle beast. It saw its chance. The tentacle in one of Percy’s hands, that had been about to cum, saw its opening and darted into Jason’s mouth.

Instinctively, Jason clamped his lips around it. He had an oral fixation, after all. Instantly, the tentacle began to spew its load down Jason’s throat. He nearly choked the moment that the torrent of cum hit the back of his throat, but that was also when the aphrodisiac took hold in Jason.

Greedily, Jason gulped down the cum as fast as it came. It slid down his throat as though his throat had been made for it. It made his throat tingle and feel slightly numb on the way down. He could feel his stomach filling up with the glorious liquid. Eventually, he couldn’t keep up, and the cum spilled out the sides of his mouth.

Jason’s eyes widened as the tentacle pressed deeper. His throat bulged in much the same way that Percy’s did.

Percy looked up at Jason and couldn’t help but smirk despite the aphrodisiac. Seeing Jason have a taste of his own medicine was glorious.

Jason’s eyes had glazed over almost instantly. He was furiously rutting into Percy now. Percy could only just barely buck his hips and moan to keep up. The aphrodisiac was burning through Jason’s body many times faster than it had through Percy. The perks and disadvantages of being an Incubus.

Jason moaned out loud despite the tentacle, which he was eagerly suckling on, as he hammered his cock into Percy. It was almost as though the Incubus was intent on fucking Percy into the heart of the tentacle beast. Not that the tentacle monster would be complaining if such a thing happened.

Thankfully, at least as far as Jason was concerned, the tentacle monster left his hands well enough alone. They only held on to his legs and feet so that he wouldn’t get away.

Jason rammed his cock into Percy. It was almost as though he were rutting into Percy. Jason’s eyes widened when he felt _something_ pressing against his pucker. Against his better judgement, he craned his neck and looked down along his back.

Two tentacles, wrapped around each other and tapered to blunt points were prodding at him. It wasn’t that part that made Jason apprehensive. It was the fact that the rest of the tentacles, the parts that _weren’t_ tapered, were intimidating.

Jason saw a third tentacle rise up from the mass. He felt it moments later, pressing against Percy’s entrance. Jason looked back at his Nephilim lover. His eyes were probably as wide as Percy’s. Before they could struggle, the tentacles pressed into them at the same time. Their simultaneous screams of pleasure were muffled by the tentacles in their throats.

Jason bucked his hips. He might have been a dominant, but he knew about the pleasure that could come from his prostate. He’d shared double-dildos with Percy before, after all.

Eyes glazed-over with arousal, Jason fucked Percy with his cock, relishing in the feeling of Percy’s warmth pulsing around him while he slid against the firm, slippery tentacle that was thrusting in tandem with him. At the same time, he was fucking himself on the two tentacles buried in his ass. He ground his hips against them, making them rub against his prostate.

It was all almost too much, but Jason at least had the presence of mind to keep himself from going over the edge. Jason pulled his hands away from Percy’s nipples and hastily, clumsily, copied the Working that was keeping Percy unable to cum.

Jason used it on himself, making sure that only a specific series of thoughts would dispel it. That done, Jason growled and started hammering his cock even harder into Percy. The Nephilim moaned at Jason’s renewed vigour, and started sucking more insistently on the tentacle in his throat.

Jason leaned over Percy and pressed his chest against the Nephilim’s. He did as Percy was doing. He reached out and took two other tentacles in either hand and started to stroke them.

The smaller tentacles that were playing with Percy’s nipples returned. Only this time, they were accompanied by two others that latched on to Jason’s and made the Incubus groan.

The tentacles holding Percy’s legs angled them to give Jason easier access into his boyfriend’s hole. Jason was all too happy to oblige the tentacle beast. He fucked Percy as hard as he possibly could, knowing that he couldn’t really do too much damage.

Percy’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he felt Jason’s abdomen start moving against his own. He looked down and sure enough, Jason’s stomach was distending from the tentacles. The tentacle in his gut was hidden by his already-swollen stomach.

Just then, Jason couldn’t bear it any longer. He’d held out as long as he could. He’d drawn it out as much as he could. He had wanted to bring Percy and himself to the most earth-shattering orgasms that they had both experienced, and he was going to do _just that_.

With a quick series of mental commands, which Jason remembered with surprising clarity despite the aphrodisiac coursing through his system, Jason released the seals on both his cock and Percy’s.

Percy almost convulsed. Their muffled moans were in tandem as Jason felt Percy’s hole clench around his cock. At that moment, they spilled over the edge. Jason pressed his cock as far inside Percy as it would go and started spilling all the seed that he had yet to spend. He painted as much of Percy’s gut white as he could.

Percy started squirming and writhing when his orgasm came. His cock started pulsing, and the walls of the tentacle around his cock started to stroke it harder. He could feel the hollow envelope around his member suck harder than it had before.

Percy would have screamed as his seed, burning hot, spilled out of his cock and was swept away by the tentacle monster that gurgled in happiness. The tentacles inside of Percy and Jason then stiffened and started to cum as well.

Percy looked down with wide eyes as more monster-cum was forced into his already-swollen stomach. What didn’t fit rushed back out, spilling from the corners of his mouth.

Jason, on the other hand, eagerly gulped down the monster’s cum. He was already addicted, at least temporarily, to the aphrodisiacal effects of the cum. He watched with great interest as his stomach ballooned, but not as much as Percy’s.

Once the tentacles fucking them slipped out of them, Jason leaned down and pressed his lips against Percy’s. He could taste the delectable sweetness of the monster’s cum on his boyfriend’s tongue. It was great. He swept his tongue around Percy’s mouth and cleaned it of the aphrodisiac.

Jason pulled away. The night had only just begun, and he was sure that Percy still had some cum left in his balls. Before Percy could protest, Jason started moving his still-hard cock into and out of the Nephilim, cutting off whatever Percy had been about to say.

Percy whimpered and whined Jason’s cock grazed his prostate. His eyes widened when Jason grabbed one of the nearby tentacles and slurped it down his throat. Jason made a pleased sound as he angled his hips to make Percy cry out from pleasure again. This time, a tentacle found its opportunity and slipped past Percy’s lips.

Neither young half-breed knew when, exactly, everything stopped.

All that Percy and Jason knew was that with a final, deafening crescendo of pleasure, _everything_ started cumming. Jason planted another load in Percy, much to his satisfaction. Percy gave up another load to the tentacle beast. How many loads they’d spilled together, they had lost count, but they didn’t particularly care.

Percy and Jason groaned as the pressure built in their stomachs as the monster filled them up even more. The monster didn’t _only_ cum inside them. It came all over them as well.

Before either young man knew it, they were covered in aphrodisiac cum. The tentacles still inside them stopped cumming after a little bit and slipped out, bringing with them a gush of monster cum that simply wouldn’t fit. Neither Jason nor Percy particularly cared about the mess they were in.

Percy tangled himself in Jason’s limbs, kissing the air out of the Incubus as soon as his throat was free of the tentacle beast.

When finally, the tentacle monster was motionless, and seemingly slumbering, Jason and Percy rolled over onto their backs. Their hands and fingers were intertwined between them. It felt as though they were on a soft, slimy bed that made them tingle, and as much as the situation would have disgusted them on any other day, it felt _just right_ at that moment.

Percy looked at Jason and managed a smug grin of his own despite the fact that he was absolutely bone-tired. “Looks like I’m not the only one that’s going to be a mommy,” he said with a smirk as he reached over and stroked the side of Jason’s swollen stomach.

Jason rolled his eyes and punched Percy’s shoulder affectionately. “Right,” he said, with an equally mischievous smirk to Percy’s. “Remind me to get the kind that actually lays eggs next time,” he said.

The very suggestion made Percy’s eyes widen. His lips parted in a soft gasp. He clapped his free hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Jason had heard his reaction, and Jason had gained a knowing glint in his eye.

Percy would have been lying if he said that the idea had not piqued his interest. Whatever the case was, it sure made his cock stand at attention, drained dry as his nuts were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Five chapters and some 18K words of almost pure smut. :3. I hope you enjoyed it. I definitely enjoyed writing it, even if it kinda blew up quite a bit. :3.
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday, Gabriel! Hope you enjoyed your gift. :3.
> 
> Leave me a comment with what you thought! If you liked the story, leave a kudos! I'd love to hear from you. My askbox at [ Malkuthe Highwind](http://malkuthehighwind.tumblr.com/ask) is also open! :D.


End file.
